Wheelchair Ramping 'Abrams Style'
by Crazy GleekPotterhead
Summary: Taking place after the the Quartie wheelchair ramping scene. A cute little oneshot of what I think should have happened.


**Okay, so the Quartie scenes in Big Brother had me flailing so much (as did Klaine but this si the wrong story to comment on that becasue it would be one LARGE A/N) so i went and looked up Quartie ff but there want many and then this plot bunny hopped into my head and screamed "WRITE ME", so yeah. This starts directly after the Quartie ramp scene which was OH SO ADORABLE.**

* * *

"Now just stay up there!" Artie said, quickly pushing Quinn away from the edge while she laughed. _I love her laugh,_ Artie thought. Once they both had calmed down, Quinn wheeled round to face him. "I told you, you could do it."

"Thank you." Quinn replied happily.

"And you didn't fall down." Artie reminded her, a smile still lighting up his face.

"Would you have saved me if I had?" Quinn asked playfully, batting her eyelashes and pouting in a way which Artie foundadorable.

"Of course. A prince always rescues a damsel in distress." Artie replied, playing along.

"Great, now I'm in distress." Quinn said. "My life is offically over." Artie laughed

"Artie," Quinn started.

"Yes..." Artie replied.

"When you said that you believe in me, did you say that to get me to go up the ramp or did you mean it?" She asked.

"To get you up the ramp, definitely." Artie joked. Quinn rolled her eyes but laughed again, pushing Artie slightly. "No, I did mean it, Quinn. You can do anything you out your mind to. And I believe in you because even though you are in a wheelchair, you are not letting that change your life in any way. And I admire you for being so strong. You just need to realise those qualities in yourself."

Quinn eyes had begun to water. She quickly blinked away the tears about to spring from her eyes."Artie...I'm not that strong. The only reason I'm not sitting at home refusing to go anywhere is because of you. I thought 'Artie's been doing this for years now, so why can't I?', and I admire _you_ for that. I put on a brave face fro everyone saying I'm happy,_ I_ _am_ happy, but I don't think i would be as happy, if i didnt have you to help me."

"Thanks." Artie replied. "Okay, now is part 2 of 'The Artie Abrams Ramp Challenge."

"What? There is a part 2?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"Yup, time to go down that ramp gurl!" Artie said.

"No, I'm scared!" Quinn confessed. "I'm not doing it!"

"Just hold onto me." Artie answered. He positioned himself just at the top of the ramp, motioning for Quinn to get behind him. He expected her to just hold onto him like she did in "I'm Still Standing" but instead she snaked her hands round his waist and leant her head onto his back.*

"Okay I'm ready." She said.

Trying to ignore the fact that _Quinn Fabray_ was holding onto him, for the fear that he would completely lose focus and wheel them into a lunch table, Artie began to wheel down the ramp. He didn't have to do much, as Quinn had proved the ramp was very steep uphill. Quinn screamed into his back and held on tighter. They rolled off the ramp, stopping shy of a lunch table.

"Is it over?" She asked without looking up from his back.

"Yeah, it's over." Artie said smiling. "But you realise what's got to happen now, right?"

Quinn let go and looked at Artie while he wheeled round to face her. "No, not again!"

"Yes, you've got to go back up and go down by yourself. Without me there for you to scream into." Artie said folding his arms.

"You know, 'The Artie Abrams Ramp Challenge' is possibly the evilest thing to be created." Quinn said.

"I try my best." Artie said with a smirk that quickly changed into a smile.

"Come on." With ease, Artie sped up the ramp and turned round, getting ready to encourage Quinn up the ramp again. She was a bit quicker this time and they were soon in the same position as before.

"I'll go first, so you have some support at the bottom." Artie explained before quickly wheeling down the ramp again, whooping and putting his hands up in the air.

Quinn took a few deep breaths. Artie made everything look so easy and simple. " I'm coming down." Gingerly, Quinn made her way to the edge of the ramp. She counted to 3 in her head, then gently pushed herself down the ramp. She still screamed, but it was with less fear and more fun. Just before she could crash into a lunch table, Artie caught her wheelchair. They both looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter again. "Okay, that was awesome."

"I knew it would be." Artie said. They laughed for a while longer. Artie sighed inwardly. Although he would never say this out loud, he liked this Quinn. The kind of dorky Quinn with the infectious laugh that he had never heard before. He wasn't sure if it was 'being in a wheelchair' that made her like this or the fact that it was just them, having fun in a deserted part of the school, but he didn't want it to end. He didn't want Quinn to go back to being the girl that had to be popular and perfect all the time.

Soon, they gradually stopped laughing until they were looking straight in each other's eyes. Their wheelchairs were side by side, Quinn facing one way and Artie the other, but positioned so they could see each other. Ever so slowly, they both closed the gap between them until their faces were inches away from each other, noses just touching.

"Can I..." Artie began.

Before Artie could finish his sentence, Quinn nodded and closed the final space and pressed his lips to Artie's. Their lips moved in sync for a while, then pulling away, both of their cheeks flushed red.

"Correction. _That _was awesome." Quinn said. Artie just smiled.

* * *

***I'm not sure if this is actually physically possible but just for the cuteness of this scene it is.**

**So, what did you guys think, it was my first time writing a straight couple properly (GASP-MILESTONE) and i hope I did alright. I absolutely love this ship. **


End file.
